creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shaft of Hate
The Shaft of Hate is episode 37 of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on March 11, 2000. Synopsis The Lucky 6 is visiting Francis Fairbrace's with Kimberly, and Edward has the intention of taking her to the Tunnel of Love. However, wacky hijinks ensue when Edward ends up in the same ride vehicle as Carver! Meanwhile, the rest of the gang go through their own misadventures. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Francis Fairbrace, Skipper and Guy on P.A. System *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Mary Kay Bergman as Kimberly and Lola (posthumously) *Josh Peck as Eric *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Gurney and Frankie *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon and Ferris Wheel Operator *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Tunnel of Love Operator and Deep-Fried-Twinkies-on-a-Stick Vendor *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Snack Bar Cashier *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *John DiMaggio as Tony Christian, Cal, Buford, Travis, Larry, Luke, Peter, Igor, Abdul and Ollie all make silent cameo appearances. Trivia *This was Kimberly's final major appearance before she was removed from the show. **Coincidentally, this was one of the last few episodes where Mary Kay Bergman voiced Kimberly and Lola, as this episode started production months before she committed suicide. ***Since this was the first episode to feature her characters after her death, a memorial for her is placed at the very end of the episode. *A working title for this episode was "The Tunnel of Loathe". *Principal Walker is listed in the credits, though he does not make an appearance in the episode in any way. *This episode is available to watch on the Love is In the Air DVD and the Season 3 Volume 1 box set. *This is one of the few double-length episodes where there are no live action segments before or after it. *Heightmare is referenced a few times. **Joey asks Constantinos if he wants to ride the Killer Koaster "again". Transcript (We open up to a shot of Francis Fairbrace's) 'Narrator: '''Ah yes. Francis Fairbrace's. The only theme park in Lakeside that meets 50% of safety regulations, in fact the only theme park in Lakeside. (Cut to the Lucky 6 and Kimberly entering the park) Let's see what our friends, Edward and Eric are up to. '''Edward: '''Does everybody have their tickets? (Everyone holds up their tickets) '''Edward: '''Excellent! Adventure awaits for us today, so let's not wait! (he stops) Uhh, Eric, your ticket is totally torn up. (Eric burps, and pieces of his ticket fly out) '''Eric: '''Oops. '''Edward: '''Well, I'm off to the Tunnel of Love- oops, I mean, the Killer Koaster, the world's most perilous amusement ride. (laughs nervously and takes off faster than the speed of light) '''Stanley: '''I'm going to throw eggs at poor chaps. (walks off with an egg carton) '''Dallas: '''Well, the carnival only comes around this time of year. May as well make the best of it. (walks past a sign that reads "FRANCIS FAIRBRACE'S - OPEN 24/7/365") '''Joey: '(to Constantinos) Hey, Short Stack, wanna conquer your fears by going on the Killer Koaster again? 'Constantinos: '(shivers) N-no... I have, uh, more manly business to attend to. (runs to a kiddy boat ride) '''Eric: '''I'll catch you guys later. Duty calls. (heads to a hot dog eating contest) '''Joey: '''More for me! (runs to the long line for the Killer Koaster) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages